


Night on the Galactic Railroad

by IsolTranslations



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Translation from Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsolTranslations/pseuds/IsolTranslations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having grown apart because of the differences in their clockworks of life, Eren and Levi find themselves on-board the Galaxy Railroad, traveling across the Milky Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night on the Galactic Railroad

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted on this new account solely for translations since I felt uncomfortable having it on the same account as my own writings.
> 
> THIS IS A TRANSLATION. I DID NOT WRITE THIS. Original (http://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=4067901) by 都 (http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=8904699). This has been translated with permission PLEASE DO NOT RE-POST ANYWHERE OR CLAIM AS YOUR OWN!
> 
> Author notes:  
>  -Eren's mom is not Karla  
>  -Jean just wanted to be friends with Eren  
>  -Parody of Night on the Galactic Railroad by Kenji Miyazawa

Long ago, in the Baldr Field was one scorpion. It lived off eating other small bugs.

One day, the scorpion was found by a weasel and was almost eaten.

The scorpion ran away with all its might, but at last, it was restrained by the weasel.

Before that, there was suddenly a well in front of them and the scorpion fell in.

Getting out of it was hopeless. The scorpion started to drown.

The scorpion said this and prayed.

Aah.

I have no idea how many lives I have taken up till now.

And someone like me ran away with all my might in order not to get eaten by the weasel.

Then it came out to this.

Aah.

Why didn't I just give my body to the weasel?

Then that weasel might have lived another day.

Please, God.

Look at my heart.

Please don't throw away this empty life. I beg you, next time, please use my body for the sake of everyone's happiness.

The scorpion gradually became a beautiful, bright red fire. He burned and became a star that would light up the night.

Even now the scorpion burns in the Southern sky.

 

 

The scorpion was happy.

 

 

 

 

"Alright everyone, do you know what everyone calls that white river is actually made out of?"

The teacher put up a large, black map of the stars onto the chalkboard. She traced along the Milky Way and asked the class.

Levi raised his hand.

Then 4, then 5 other people raised their hands.

Eren started to, but then quickly stopped.

He had read that it was made of stars before in a journal, but Eren was always sleepy during class recently and he didn't have the time or even books to read so he wasn't confident he could answer well.

But the teacher saw him.

"Eren, you know the answer, right?"

Eren stood up, but he still felt like he couldn't answer properly so he hung his head.

Jean turned around from his seat and laughed at Eren.

Eren felt his heartbeat quicken and his face went bright red.

The teacher asked again.

"If you look closely at this large telescope, what is the Milky Way?"

Eren thought to himself that it's stars.

But, he couldn't answer properly.

The teacher looked troubled for awhile before facing Levi,

"Then, Levi."

and pointed him out.

Levi stood up, but didn't answer.

The teacher looked a bit surprised and stared at Levi, but soon gave up and answered the question herself.

"If you look at this white Milky Way, you'll see many stars."

 

Eren felt his face get even brighter and nodded.

But, somewhere along the road, Eren's eyes had filled with tears.

He knew the answer.

Levi knew the answer too of course. It was once in study owned by Levi's father who was a Professor that he and Eren read about it in a journal.

They stared at the beautiful picture of the Milky Way together.

Levi shouldn't have forgotten about that, so the reason Levi didn't answer was because he pitied me.

Eren couldn't help but feel that way.

It was around this time that I had work in the morning and afternoon. Even if I went to school, I could only play with everyone for awhile.

Compared to before, Eren couldn't talk to Levi as much.

Actually, Levi was now an existence even farther than that of a stranger.

The teacher continued to explain about the stars.

"Today is the Galactic Festival. Please go outside and have fun. That's it for today."

 

When Eren walked out of the school gates, 7 or 8 people from his class with Levi in the middle were gathered around the cherry blossom tree in the corner of the schoolyard.

They were talking about going to look for flowers to float down the river at tonight's festival.

Eren couldn't enter that circle so he looked on from afar.

Levi suddenly looked Eren's way.

Eren ran off before their eyes could meet.

He felt Levi's gaze on his back.

 

 

 

The town was bustling with preparations for the Milky Way Festival.

Balls of leaves for boats, the Cypress tree branches were decorated with lights, and many other preparations.

Eren was so sad that he couldn't join in on the fun.

But trying to lighten up his mood, he walked joyfully.

Eren had to work in the place of his ill mother.

While everyone was smiling while preparing for the Milky Way Festival, Eren worked.

And when he received his small amount of money, he went home.

"Mom, I'm back. Are you feeling okay?"

Taking off his shoes, Eren asked.

"Aah, Eren. Today was cool all day so I'm feeling quite well."

His mother was resting with a thin, white blanket over herself.

With the windows closed and sitting in the dark room, his mother didn't look well at all.

"Mom, I bought cube sugar today. It'll taste good with warm milk."

"I see. But, you have it, Eren. I don't want any."

"Mom, did you eat anything today?"

"Hm, I did. I forget what I did though."

Eren's mother weakened by the day like this.

There was something heavy weighing down her heart that made her suffer.

"Mom, dad will come home soon, I'm sure of it."

"I think so too. But why do you think so?"

His mother looked at him with almost frightened eyes.

"Did you hear something from someone? Did someone tell you that your father is coming home? Did you meet Levi's father?"

"No."

Eren panicked.

"It said in the morning paper that the catch for fish in the North was really good."

His mother let out a sigh of relief.

"I see. Fish in the North, huh...But, your father might not be fishing."

"He is. Of course he is. He couldn't get enough fish which is why he hasn't come home for so long. But he had to have caught some good ones in the North. That's why he'll come home soon."

His mother didn't say anything.

She wasn't looking at him anymore.

But that's how it always is.

And like always, Eren felt himself become sadder.

Levi's father and Eren's father were friends from when Eren was young.

That's why he went to Levi's house to play when he was younger.

Levi's house had small engines that ran on lamps, pretty paintings, and rare and delicious sweets.

Eren stared at the sugar cubes he had splurged all his earnings today to buy.

They must have a very miserable taste.

"...I'm sure he'll come home."

Eren repeated that and headed to the door.

 

As Eren was walking down to the town, from an alley on the other side of the street light came out Jean.

"Yo, Eren."

Only the ends of Jean's mouth turned up into a smile.

Eren wasn't very fond of Jean.

"Are you going to float flowers downstream too?"

He hesitantly asked, yet Jean didn't answer and instead walked around Eren.

"Your jacket is pretty short. Is that a new fad?"

Eren felt his chest go cold in an instant and heard a deafening sound around him.

The jacket Eren was wearing right now was not only short, but also starting to fray with the colors fading out.

But it was the best out of all the jackets he owned.

Jean was wearing a deep blue jacket.

"Hey, Eren. If you want, I can give you my old ones. I'm bigger than you so I have a lot. But I won't give it to you for free. If you become my servant, I'll give you shirts and even pants. How 'bout it?"

Eren bit his lips and shook his head.

Eren rejected his proposal so Jean looked a bit puf off.

"I see. Aah, I see now. I don't really care. It must be a new fad."

Jean turned around and went to where dried leaves were planted.

(Why does Jean always tease me?)

Thinking about today's Star Festival, the things Jean said earlier, about Levi, and many other things, Eren walked down to the beautifully decorated town.

He looked up to the sky.

The starry Milky Way stars was twinkling.

Is the beast, the snake, the fish, the pot, the brave hero, and the scorpion--all the star's constellations--up there?

Aah, I want to become one of them.

Eren stood there absentmindedly for awhile.

And felt bothered about his tightly fitting jacket.

The sky is so serene and yet.

The street lights are this beautiful and yet.

It all looks like a mermaid's capital and yet.

The fireworks are shining bright and yet.

Eren was alone and lonely.

 

When Eren tried crossing the intersection, from the general store on the other side came out 6 or 7 students, whistling, laughing, and holding flowers.

They were Eren's classmates.

Eren unconsciously tried going back to the road he came from.

But,

"Yo, Eren."

Jean's voice stopped him.

Eren tried asking if they were all going to the river.

"Hey, look everyone, his jacket is a new fad."

Jean pointed with his finger.

"It's a new fad."

Everyone repeated.

Eren went bright red.

He wanted to hide everything about himself.

He tried walking past, but then he saw that Levi was also there.

Levi looked at Eren silently.

Eren couldn't stand it anymore and looked away as if running away from those eyes and kept walking till he couldn't see Levi anymore.

When he turned the corner and looked back, Jean was looking at him.

And once Levi confirmed that he had met eyes with Eren, he walked towards the bridge.

Eren couldn't find any words, but he was just so sad that he started running.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Jean, stop teasing Eren."

Once they couldn't see Eren anymore, Levi said that.

"Same goes for you guys too."

Everyone grew silent at Levi's words.

They looked down uncomfortably and fidgeted their shoes and pockets.

It was too late now, but they all felt shameful for mocking Eren.

It was only Jean who looked like he didn't care and instead stared back at Levi defiantly.

"You got the right to say that just because you're childhood friends, Levi? Is Eren yours or something?"

"Stop saying stupid stuff."

Jean snorted.

"I wonder. The way I see it, you act like he is."

"Stop saying stupid stuff!"

Even Jean looked shocked that Levi had suddenly yelled.

He stood stunned for awhile, but eventually creased his brows and looked away.

Levi stayed silent with a complicated look on his face.

Everyone else finally felt uncomfortable enough that they started looking here and there, trying to distract themselves. Levi, Jean, and everyone else stayed silent as they walked towards the river.

But after seeing the colorfully decorated town, everyone started feeling more cheerful and soon they were bustling around. It became quite lively.

Jean was even telling jokes.

Levi acted like everyone else, but in the depths of his heart, he thought about Eren who had ran off.

Eren looked lonely.

And he looked miserable.

It was only his cheeks that looked plump as the rest of his body almost looked like they'd fade away any second.

His face was also pale.

 

(What did Eren think of me?)

 

Thinking about Eren who had ran off after having his jacket laughed at, Levi felt his chest clench with pain.

Why didn't I defend Eren right away?

Why didn't I show that at least I wasn't making fun of him?

But it was selfish to feel that way so Levi felt disdain for himself.

Carrying the blue flowers, everyone went to the river and got into the boat there.

The boat looked like a bamboo leaf.

The river already had a lot of flowers in it.

Filled with those small and big lights, the river looked like the Milky Way above.

It almost looked like the scales, ox, and goddess in the sky.

He remembered the photograph of the Milky Way that he and Eren had looked at in his father's study when they were younger.

Eren's eyes at that time shone brightly like the stars.

At that time, Levi felt that the universe might just be the insides of someone's eyes.

If that's so, then Eren's universe must be a very beautiful universe.

Firmly grasping his flower, Levi prayed that Eren would be looking at a beautiful scene wherever he was.

 

"Let's put them in now."

 

Everyone set their flowers into the river.

Levi did the same.

Jean pushed his flower into where the current was strong.

That was when the boat shook and Jean fell into the river.

It was very deep and had a very strong current there.

Everyone panicked but there was a chance they would also fall into the river so they couldn't do anything.

It was then that Levi jumped into the river.

The wild sound of water was all over the place.

The adults around murmured amongst themselves.

After awhile, Jean managed to grasp onto the edge of the boat.

Levi had caught Jean inside the water and pushed him up.

Jean had swallowed a lot of water so he coughed.

And then he breathed heavily with his shaking shoulders.

Everyone was overjoyed he was safe.

But Levi wasn't coming up from the river.

On the edge of the boat, inside the water, in the upper stream of the river, in the downstream of the river, everyone looked everywhere for him.

But Levi was nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren saw Levi fall into the river.

He could see it because even though he couldn't go on the boat with everyone, he watched Levi and the others have fun putting flowers into the river from far back from the shore.

When he saw that Jean was saved, but Levi wasn't coming up, Eren tried to enter the river to save Levi.

But, the people around him stopped him.

No matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't let him in the river so Eren thought that he should at least try to tell Levi's father and mother about it and ran off.

Trying to get there as fast as possible, he took a shortcut by passing through the back road of a hill.

He was running as hard as he could, yet it still didn't feel like he was going fast enough.

Levi must be drowning and in pain right now.

Thinking of that, Eren couldn't breath properly either.

Levi's fine.

Levi has to be fine.

Levi jumped into the river to save Jean so God has to be watching over the kind-hearted Levi.

He felt that way, yet he still couldn't shake off the feeling of unease in his chest.

Continuing to move his dragging feet, Eren wanted to just cry.

By the time he reached the hill, he was exhausted.

But he felt like if he walked even just one step, Levi would suffer so Eren continued to run.

But, Eren's feet were so tired they got tangled with each other.

Losing his balance, Eren felt his vision swirl.

He felt himself fall off the hill and closed his eyes in fear.

His surroundings went dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren was standing on the hill.

He felt like he had fallen, but he was at the top of the hill, not the bottom.

Feeling strange, Eren blinked in confusion.

For some reason, his ragged breath, his painful and sluggish legs--they were all back to normal.

The stars in the sky were shining.

Come to think of it, today's the Galactic Festival.

 

"......Hey."

 

A young man was standing by Eren.

His clothes were of all good quality.

Remembering the state of his own clothes, Eren tried making his body seem smaller.

 

"It's a fine night, don't you think."

 

The man gently looked at Eren.

In his eyes was a light full of kindness that said that he didn't mind Eren's jacket at all.

Eren became happy and felt his heart beat faster.

It was because the person felt familiar, almost like he was similar to Levi.

 

"They're putting flowers in the river."

 

The person tilted his head to the side looking a bit troubled.

 

"You're not going with them?"

 

"I, I have somewhere to go."

 

Even though he said that, Eren didn't know just where was he going.

Feeling uneasy, he fiddled with his hands and that's when he realized he was holding a small piece of paper.

It was a grey ticket with words that he had never seen before written on it.

 

"Aah, I see. I have to go."

 

Eren remembered that for wherevere he was going, he needed that ticket.

Looking at Eren's ticket, the person looked lonely.

 

"Hey."

 

The person peered at Eren.

 

"Will you trade that ticket for mine?"

 

He asked.

Eren immediately thought to himself 'no', but he didn't know why he had thought that.

But, he just couldn't no matter what.

 

"Um, I'm sorry, but I can't."

 

"Please. I need that one."

 

He grasps Eren's hands and bowed his head to Eren, causing him to panic.

Eren had never had an adult treat him like this before.

All the adults around Eren always either yelled at him, sneered at him, or ignored him.

Even his own mother would only speak to him a little when she was feeling well and would hardly ever smile or embrase him.

That's why the warmth coming from the man's hands made Eren feel so happy that he wanted to cry.

 

"I understand. I understand so..."

 

Eren squeezed back the man's hands.

The man looked surprised by Eren's actions, but soon smiled happily.

They exchanged tickets.

The ticket the mad had was quite different in color and size to the one Eren had.

It was green and its letters shined brightly.

When Eren raised his head, the man was already gone.

 

 

 

From the starry sky came a shining train.

It was a beautiful, impressive train that looked like it had taken a part of the Milky Way for itself.

At the strange site, Eren couldn't find any words.

For a while, Eren looked at the trees behind him form into a triangle and shine, then fade, then shine again like fireflies.

This is in an indicator.

Before he realized it, the hill that Eren was on grew bright like a train station.

From far away, a strange voice sang.

 

Galactic Station

Galactic Station

 

An endless light that seemingly scattered diamonds into the sky blinded Eren's vision.

When he came to, Eren was inside the train.

Rumble rumble. The sound of the train moving continued without end.

Eren really was watching the outside from inside of a compartment in night railroad train that was lit up with electricity.

Inside the train, blue velvet seats were almost all empty.

Right in front of Eren was another boy wearing a pitch black jacket drenched in water looking outside.

The boy looked towards Eren.

 

It was Levi.

 

Eren couldn't speak for a moment.

Eren tried saying, Levi, have you been here for awhile, but before he could, Levi said,

 

"Jean didn't get on."

 

"It seems he got home safely."

 

Eren felt a bit relieved after hearing that.

But he felt a bit bad for feeling that way.

 

"Then, Levi, Let's go home too."

 

Feeling like he was forgetting something, Eren said that, but Levi shook his head.

 

"We're almost at the Swan Station."

 

Eren knew that Levi liked swans so he thought he wanted to stay because of that.

 

"Then let's go up to there. Levi, let's go together. Go, then go back home after."

 

Levi smiled.

 

Thought it was a bit late, Eren felt happy. It had been a long time since had last talked to Levi.

 

"Do you think my mother will forgive me?"

 

Levi said that all of the sudden.

 

"If mother will become truly happy, I'll do anything. But what will make her happy?"

 

"What's wrong, Levi?

 

Eren started to feel uneasy.

Levi looked like he was in so much pain that he couldn't help but ask.

Levi's mother was a wonderful woman who was pretty and a very noble person.

Eren knew that Levi was holding all of his mother's hopes and that he was granting her dreams.

Levi was his mother pride.

But why would Levi say that so sadly? Eren couldn't understand.

 

"Eren. At that time, I hesitated."

 

Levi said that while looking outside.

 

"I seriously thought that I should have just ignored Jean."

 

What does Jean have to do with this?

What does Levi mean by 'at that time'?

Eren couldn't understand.

But he felt like those were very scary questions.

 

"But if I do something, everyone will think I'm a good guy. That's why I-"

 

"Levi."

 

"So I.."

 

Levi stayed silent after that.

Levi was quiet, but he looked like he was in so much pain that Eren himself wanted to cry.

He felt like hew knew what had gone on between Jean and Levi and that was also another reason he wanted to cry.

 

Why am I here?

With Levi in this train?

Where are we going?

 

 

Eren felt like he knew the answer to that, but his mind was spacing out.

Levi began to speak again.

 

"But because my heart was like that, would that be my mother's happiness?"

 

Eren didn't know.

In the first place, he didn't know what is someone else's happiness.

But he felt that Levi was suffering so only he could go on a journey with that sadness with Levi.

So he'll always be with him. Be with him as long as possible.

 

"It'll all go well. I'm sure of it."

 

Eren gently held Levi's hands.

 

"Once we go home, everything will be fine. So let's go. Levi, let's go together. Go, then go back home."

 

Levi stared at Eren's thin hands that held his own.

His own hands had had enough nutrition provided to them, unlike Eren's.

 

"Hey, Eren."

 

Levi began.

 

"What's your father like?"

 

"Eh...?"

 

Eren was startled.

Levi stared at him.

Almost as if he was searching for something, begging for something.

Eren felt like he couldn't properly explain about his own father to Levi.

And his heart started beating faster in his chest from having Levi stare at him with his own handsome one.

Levi waited awhile for Eren's answer, but eventually gave up and leaned back into his seat.

Outside of the window, there was a bluish-white island covered in a halo. At the top of it was an amazing, white cross.

Taking control of the atmosphere for its own, the sound of hallelujahs rings.

 

It seems that without realizing it, they had passed the Swan Station.

It was called Swan Station, but there were no swans.

Eren felt disappointed, but he thought that Levi would be even more disappointed and out of concern, he looked his way.

However, Levi wasn't even looking outside.

He didn't look disappointed at all.

He was just simply looking at Eren with deep eyes.

Starting to feel embarrassed, Eren looked down.

Did Levi look at him the entire time while I lost myself in looking outside?

Eren felt his ears burn.

 

"There weren't any swans."

 

Eren said trying to shake it off.

 

"Yeah."

 

Levi replied.

 

"Too bad."

 

"Yeah."

 

"It might be time for them to drink water. That's gotta be it. Levi, we should have gotten off there and waited for them."

 

"Eren."

 

Eren stopped talking when Levi called his name and stared at him.

Levi slightly closed his eyes and took a small breath.

 

"Do you know my father?"

 

Of course Eren knew Levi's father.

Levi should know that Eren knew about his father too.

Eren couldn't understand why Levi was asking that so he couldn't answer.

 

"Why do you ask that?"

 

He asked back. Levi marveled him a bit before relaxing into a face that looked like it had lost the tension from before.

His smile looked like he was still sad was unfitting for a child his age.

Eren couldn't bring himself to say anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They passed by many stations.

The number of people in the train increased at times and decreased at times, but Levi and Eren were alone most of the time.

It was a quiet, but somehow familiar, yet brand new journey that felt so lonely that it made Eren's heart beat from uneasiness.

 

"Please show me your ticket."

 

Between them stood a conductor wearing a red hat.

Levi showed no signs of hesitance and presented his small, grey ticket.

Eren saw Levi's grey ticket and for some reason felt his chest hurt.

And then he took out the folded up green ticket from his short jacket's pocket.

It was the ticket that kind person gave to him in exchange for his.

But, he felt his chest ache from the fact that there was only one of these green tickets.

 

"Wow, this is amazing."

 

The conductor smiled while looking at Eren's ticket.

 

"With this, you can go anywhere. And you can get off anywhere you wish."

 

Levi stared at Eren silently.

And again, they passed by many stations.

Eren looked at his green ticket a countless number of times.

And he also stared at Levi's grey ticket.

They stayed the way they were.

 

"It's around this time that we stopped being around each other."

 

Levi comments all the sudden.

Eren silently nodded.

It couldn't be helped. Eren and Levi couldn't be together.

Eren had work and Levi had lessons to attend.

Their daily lives were far apart to a painful degree.

A distance had opened between them even if they both didn't want it to.

 

"Eren, did you know that your father and my father were in the study room alone when we were really young?"

 

Levi suddenly asked again.

 

"You're weird today, Levi."

 

Eren tried laughing.

 

"You keep asking questions."

 

"They were both in the study room."

 

Levi spoke as if to interrupt Eren.

His face looked like ice.

 

"Your father had both of his hands on the window and was twisting his hips. And there, as if to cover him, was my dad. My dad pushed his hips against your dad as if to support him."

 

Eren felt all the blood drain from his face.

 

"The window was shaking. It was because your father and my father were shaking it. My father was breathing like he had ran with all his might. Your father too. He was also crying out."

 

Levi looked at Eren.

 

"I didn't know. I didn't know what they were doing. I really didn't know. So I told my mom everything."

 

Levi's eyes were filled with sadness.

Eren didn't really understand what his father and Levi's father were doing.

But he felt like it was something very scary, but he felt like it must have been something so major that it would turn the ground into the skies.

And Levi who had told it all to his mother must have also received a large wound to his heart.

 

"But in the end, the one who hurt my mother...was me."

 

Eren learned of Levi's sadness.

It was a deep, dark regret and a need to blame oneself.

 

"You didn't know. That's why you told your mom everything. There was nothing you could do about your mother getting sad about it. You're not in the wrong, Levi."

 

Eren tried comforting Levi.

But Levi just sadly shook his head.

 

"It's true that I didn't know what my father was doing. And there might have been nothing I could have done to stop my mother's suddering. But in the end, the one who hurt her was me."

 

"That's not true. You're your mother's pride. You're smart, fast, and good at drawing, and you can even play the violin."

 

"It's still no good."

 

Levi rejected Eren's words.

 

"Even if I can do all those, it's still no good. It's true I worked hard. I worked hard to be my mother's pride. But it's still not enough. It's not enough at all."

 

Levi smiled.

 

"What I've done can never be forgiven."

 

That smile was a look that spelled out that he had given up. Eren had seen that smile a countless number of times during this journey.

Whenever Eren would say to Levi, "let's go together" or "let's go home together", he always just smiled like that.

Eren finally realized.

Levi had no intention of going back home with Eren.

Levi was so tired. So he was trying to go somewhere far, far away where his father, mother, and even Eren couldn't reach.

 

And it's impossible to return from that place.

 

Eren and Levi realized it somewhere along the way.

The cross they passed.

The hymns.

The requiem.

The candle lights.

The colorful flower garden.

The church in the clouds.

This was a journey of death.

 

Eren and Levi were crossing over from life to death.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren finally remembered everything.

That Levi fell into the river and never came back up.

And that he himself also fell off the hill.

He somehow knew that Levi's grey ticket was for a one-way trip.

Eren's green ticket was one that could take him anywhere.

But there's only one green ticket.

Because Levi didn't wish for it.

 

"Levi."

 

Panicking, Eren gripped Levi's shoulders.

 

"You can't. You can't do this."

 

Levi stared at Eren with kind eyes.

 

Aah,

it can't be helped.

 

Eren was shocked.

I'm not in Levi's world.

Eren couldn't be with Levi a lot, but he felt like he was always Levi's best friend.

That's why he knew Levi better than anyone else.

He knew that one day, Levi stopped laughing. He knew that he wasn't reading books with an excited look on his face anymore. He knew that he played music flawlessly yet he didn't look like he was having fun at all. He knew that he wasn't happy even if he got first in a race. He knew that no matter what he ate, he didn't look like he was enjoying it.

And he realized that it was all for his mother's sake.

Eren had always admired Levi for that.

That's why, Levi had to become happy more than anyone else in the world.

Eren always thought that way.

But Eren was no longer in Levi's world.

No matter how many times Eren called out to him, it didn't reach him.

 

It was almost like it had already been decided by the law.

 

Eren felt sadder than he's ever felt before.

It's this sad and painful, yet his eyes didn't tear up at all.

It might be because the inside of his heart has become a desert.

Eren felt that way.

Eren's heart was like the cold, windless night of the desert.

This might be the place where the God whom Eren believed in once stayed.

There might not be a God if Levi can't become happy.

Eren thought that way.

But.

 

Does God really not exist?

 

Eren could hear the sound of the train.

Eren's heart was filled with memories with Levi.

Levi's smile, laugh--Eren could remember them all.

It was a very precious and important memory.

The green ticket in Eren's hand sparkled.

Eren remembered the man who he had traded tickets with.

Aah, I see.

Eren finally smiled.

 

That person might have been God.

 

 

"...Hey, do you remember the story about the scorpion?"

 

Eren suddenly asked that so Levi looked a bit surprised.

 

"Scorpion?"

 

"You have to become happy."

 

Levi looked at Eren.

 

"You'll be fine. If you go home, your mother will be happy. I know. I know for sure. So, stop thinking it was your fault or about what-ifs. It's fine now."

 

Each one of Eren's words warmed up Levi's heart.

Levi found out that Eren was the one who understood Levi the best.

 

"You have to laugh from the bottom of your heart, get mad, cry. You have to read a ton of interesting books. They have to be interesting. You can't read even one that's not interesting. You have to have so much fun, dance, sing, and play instruments. Of course, it's okay if those performances are bad. You can be last place in sports. You can be happy about last place. It'd be even better if you got first place and everyone gets all excited. You have to eat a lot of yummy things and strange things and be thankful to the world for them. You have to become happy."

 

It was strange to Levi that Eren kept on speaking so he grasped Eren's hands.

 

"Eren."

 

Eren smiled so beautifully.

 

"Do you remember the story about the scorpion?"

 

Eren said that again.

 

"Long ago, there was one scorpion in the Baldr field. He killed small bugs to live. When he was about to be eaten by a weasel, he ran with all his might and fell into a water well and sunk into the water. He thought that he was done for. He had stolen away many lives as food so when it came down to it, he couldn't do anything. If he had just let the weasel eat him, the weasel might have been able to live one more day. So he prayed to god. For everyone's happiness, please use me. The scorpion turned into a burning bright red fire and became the Scorpius constellation that lights up the sky."

 

Levi also remembered.

A long time ago, he and Eren had read a book about the constellations.

At that time, Levi thought to himself that if it was for Eren's happiness, he would gladly burn in fire a countless number of times.

And Eren felt the same way.

 

"I understand how the scorpion felt."

 

Eren squeezed Levi's hands.

 

"Levi, you were my support."

 

Eren's eyes filled with tears.

 

"Even if someone made fun of me, you never did. Even if someone laughed at me, you never did. Even if someone bullied me, you never did. You didn't pity me or give me charity. I was always happy about that. No matter how shabby I was or how tough work was, how hungry I was, how lonely I was, the pride I got from being your friend always saved me. The memories of the times I spent with you were my support. But whenever you're sad, what can I do? I'm always saved by you yet I can't do anything for you, just like the scorpion couldn't for anyone else."

 

Eren squeezed his hands even tighter.

 

"But god gave me this time even to someone like me. If it's for your sake, I can burn in fire a countless number of times like that scorpion."

 

Levi realized he was given something.

It was the green ticket that allowed one to go anywhere.

 

"Eren."

 

Levi realized why Eren was saying all these things and grew pale.

He knew Eren wouldn't change his mind.

Only now does he wish to go back to their world with Eren, but now Eren doesn't want to so there will never be two green tickets.

 

"Eren!"

 

Aah, why didn't I nod when Eren said let's go home.

The two had gone far.

They had come to a place where they can't go back together anymore.

They both knew that now.

 

"We both fell in love with the girl in the rose garden."

 

Eren spoke of it fondly.

He talked about their memories from when they were young like they were his most precious treasures.

Their world in the past was filled with shining things.

 

"Eren!"

 

"We also fell in love with that girl from the city who came to the park only three times."

 

"Eren!!"

 

Levi desperately called out Eren's name. Levi didn't want to talk about this.

 

"We fell in love with Petra, Mikasa, Krista. We loved a lot."

 

"Eren!"

 

"But, you know, Levi. I--"

 

 

Tears like constellations fell from Eren's eyes.

 

 

"I wanted to have my last love with you."

 

 

Eren wasn't there anymore.

As if he wasn't there from the start, there was just a seat.

In Levi's hand was the green ticket.

Eren took Levi's grey ticket and went off to a far away place.

He went to a place so far that Levi couldn't catch up anymore.

 

Leaving those words that were like diamonds.

 

Levi grasped his chest and fell down onto the floor and screamed so loudly the windows shook.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Eren went, huh."

 

In front of him was a man with nice clothes sitting in the side and looking outside of the window.

Levi turned his puffy eyes to him.

Why does this person know Eren?

 

"I see. So he did go."

 

Levi felt himself grow angry from the man's words.

 

"What do you mean by that?"

 

"What I mean?"

 

That person glared at Levi like he hated him.

 

"It's obviously because you didn't want to go home together."

 

Levi felt like hands had wrapped around his neck preventing him from speaking.

The person turned his eyes towards the outside again.

It was quiet for awhile.

 

"I was the one who was supposed to go."

 

Levi mumbled.

 

"The one who should become happy was Eren."

 

The person glanced at Levi.

 

"You'll think that even more from here on out."

 

"What?"

 

"After this, you'll go back to your world. This train is headed towards there. There's nothing you can do about that. In your world, you'll learn the truth."

 

"The truth?"

 

"...You'll know once you get there."

The man looked lonely.

Lonely, in pain, and full of suffering.

He looked like he was in more pain than Levi who had just lost Eren.

Just what happened to him to make him like this?

But more than that, Levi felt pain because Eren was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi opened his eyes.

At once, he felt pain and choked.

From his stomach came out a lot of water and Levi coughed up so much water that he surprised himself.

After staying like that for awhile, he finally calmed down his breathing.

When he looked around, he saw that many people were surrounding him. Aah, thank god! They said with joy. Levi jumped up.

He looked around, but the Milky Way nor the train was there.

 

"Eren..."

 

The Galaxy Festival wasn't over yet.

He felt like he had been on that train for so long yet the Milky Way was still shining in the sky and in the South, the Scorpio constellation still shined brightly without having moved an inch.

 

"Eren."

 

Eren couldn't stand still and thought about running over to Eren's house.

"You can't. You have to go to the hospital."

Levi felt like if he doesn't search for him soon, something scary will happen. He tried explaining this to the adults.

The bad feeling in his chest wouldn't go away.

"It must have been rough for you. You don't need to worry."

The adults all said that and stopped him.

He thrashed about, but in the end, he was taken to the hospital.

Only Jean listened to Levi's words with a strange expression on his face.

Levi's mother cried that he was safe.

In the car on the way to the hospital, she gently stroked his hair and told him that she's fine with just him being by her side.

She said that's she's just happy he's alive.

 

(Your mother will be happy if you go home. I know. I know for sure.)

 

Eren's words became true almost like magic.

Levi was overwhelmed with the desire to see Eren.

 

But that wish wasn't granted.

After being in the hospital for awhile, Jean visited with a pale face.

He told Levi that Eren fell from the hill and would never get up ever again.

Levi ran out of the hospital.

He ran to Eren's house and there he saw Eren's mother crying and screaming and the people around her looking on.

 

Amongst them was Levi's father.

Once he noticed him, Levi's father walked up to him.

 

"You escaped from the hospital?"

 

"Dad, where's Eren?"

 

Levi's father creased his brow a bit and looked sad for an instant.

 

"It was no good."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"He's gone somewhere far away. It means you can never see him again."

 

Levi stood in shock from his father's blunt words.

 

We were together that much.

We were by each other's side and yet.

Eren had died----.

 

"It's too bad. Eren's dad was supposed to come back tomorrow."

 

Levi couldn't believe his father said that.

 

"Why do you know that?"

 

His father answered as if it was nothing.

 

"Because it said so in the letter."

 

Someone like you should just die.

 

 

Levi couldn't bring himself to say that and cried.

 

The reason for Levi's suffering, Levi's mother's suffering, Eren's mother illness, Eren's suffering, Eren's death. It's all Levi's father and Eren's father's fault.

Eren didn't know his father was coming home soon.

If he knew, he would have said so in the train.

The reason Levi's father knew something about Eren's father that even Eren didn't know about was because the two were lovers.

Eren's father might have only intended to meet Levi's father.

That's why he didn't contact Eren or Eren's mother.

Levi couldn't help but be so frustrated. He clenched his teeth so much that he bled.

And he really hated his father who said that like he thought Levi didn't know anything.

He couldn't stand it anymore and ran away.

The city was decorated with lights and even though Eren was gone, it ran through daily life just the same.

Even if Eren's gone, sounds will continue to flow, people will walk and laugh, and the stars will shine.

 

"Eren."

 

(Levi, you have to become happy.)

 

But there's nothing more beautiful than Eren in this world.

There's nothing more beautiful than Eren's words.

Levi couldn't find them no matter what.

 

(You have to laugh from the bottom of your heart)

But Eren's not there.

(Get mad, and cry)

But Eren's not there.

(You have to read a lot of interesting books. They have to be interesting)

But Eren's not there.

(Have lots of fun, dance, sing and play instruments)

But Eren's not there.

(It's fine to be last in sports. You can be happy about being last)

But Eren's not there.

(It'd be even better if you got first and everyone makes a fuss)

But Eren's not there.

(You have to eat lots of yummy things and rare things. Then be thankful to the world for them)

But Eren's not there.

(You have to become happy)

 

Levi cried and shouted while running

He felt so sorry that his soul that Eren had saved was so dirty that it wished for his own father's death.

There's no such thing as God

If there is a God, why did he he let Eren who was so beautiful die and not me?

 

 

(You'll become happy)

 

Eren cast a great, big magic spell on Levi with his beautiful heart and beautiful words

Levi could hardly breath from happiness because of that

 

(I know. I know for sure)

 

"Eren..."

 

Gazing upon the Scorpio Constellation in the Southern Sky, Levi spoke Eren's name.

 

(Levi)

 

"Eren..."

 

 

(I--)

 

Levi softly closed his eyes

 

(wanted to have my last love with you)

 

"Me too."

 

Levi spoke to the Eren smiling in his memories

 

"Me too..."

 

He crouched down.

His pants got dirty from the ground but he didn't care.

 

"I like you too."

 

 

Those feelings were very faint, almost like an illusion, yet they shined. Shined so brightly and beautifuly.

 

"I love you too."

 

Just as Eren did, Levi softly said those words.

The stars in the night sky shined.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just like the man in the train said, Levi learned many things.

Eren's mother who was so sad after Eren's death is now getting better.

She was an extremely weak-spirited person.

If a man wasn't by her side to protect her, she couldn't do anything.

She knew about Eren's father and Levi's father, but she always believed that if at least Eren was here, they would come back.

But, she didn't think about protecting Eren's food or daily life.

Eren's mother loved being protected.

 

What supported their daily life was their small savings and Eren's wages from work.

Then, Eren died.

Eren's mother thought that since Eren was gone, Eren's father would never come back.

That's why she cried.

She cried not because Eren died, but because she was so scared that she had finally been abandoned by Eren's father.

And Eren's father never did come back to her.

It seems that Eren's mother has found a new lover after.

She gradually grew brighter.

It's almost like her previous state was a lie. She wore colorful dresses and put on dazzling makeup.

Levi's parents separated.

Levi didn't think of it as sad, but as a matter of course.

Soon after, Levi's mother re-married and Levi got a new little sister.

His new father was a kind person.

Levi's mother had depended on him to protect her heart, but now she has someone to support her.

His little sister was fond of him.

Levi's father and Eren's father went off somewhere together.

When they left, Levi's father gave Levi a long letter, but Levi threw it away without reading a word of it.

Levi doesn't know where they are now.

The flowers at Eren's grave never seem to be withered so they might be living closseby.

But Jean often goes to Eren's grave so he's not so sure.

 

In the business of everyday life, time passes on.

 

Levi was now a man.

Levi was always alone.

He was always empty.

He poured himself into work as if to shake off his emptiness, but the hole in his heart never got filled.

Levi continued to love Eren.

Whenever he saw the light in the morning, he thought of Eren.

Whenever he smelt the scent of the wind, he thought of Eren.

Whenever he saw the ripeness of a new leaf, he thought of Eren.

Whenever he saw the mist of rain, he thought of Eren.

Whenever he heard the sound of thunder, he thought of Eren.

Whenever he saw the shadows of trees, he thought of Eren.

Whenever he saw a mirage of the sea, he thought of Eren.

Whenever he heard the voices of birds, he thought of Eren.

Whenever he saw the evening sky, he thought of Eren.

Whenever he saw the white of breath in winter, he thought of Eren.

And every time he did, he would become wrecked with sadness.

He wanted to see Eren.

He wanted to feel Eren.

He now knows that the reason Eren was that kind was because he went through so much more than anyone else.

By Levi's side was his mother who thought of him, but there was no one by Eren's side to think of him.

Whenever Levi couldn't smile well, Eren wasn't even in any position to smile.

Whenever Levi read a difficult book and felt bored by it, Eren couldn't even read a book.

Whenever Levi was learning manners and presentation, Eren didn't even have any decent clothes to wear.

Whenever Levi ate while thinking the food was disgusting, Eren didn't have any food to eat.

But even so, Eren knew about the pain Levi carried and believed that Levi was the one who should become happy.

Whenever he thinks about that, Levi realizes how blessed he was.

And just how foolish he was.

He regrets and regrets.

And whenever he does, he pours himself into his work even more.

 

 

When he came to, Levi sees he is standing on a hill.

He remembers the last thing he was doing was arranging some documents at work.

He hasn't slept in three days so this might be a dream.

It's not the time for it yet, the sky showed it was time for the Galactic Festival.

Searching for the Scorpio Constellation in the Southern Sky, Levi realized that something was in his jacket's pocket.

It was the familiar green ticket.

While thinking of the meaning of that ticket, he realizes that there's a boy right beside him.

He stood there in shock.

 

 

It was Eren.

 

 

Eren was standing there like he was on that day, that night.

Levi looked towards the sky again.

It was, without a doubt, the Galactic Festival.

 

"......Hey."

 

Eren curled his body as if to try to hide his jacket.

It seemed like he doesn't realize he's Levi.

Levi's chest stung with pain.

The Eren he wanted to see so much is right by his side.

He was precious and cuter than he had imagined that he grew sad.

 

"It's a fine night, don't you think."

 

He smiled.

He wanted to touch Eren.

If Eren had lived, Levi might have not fallen into this love with no end.

He might have had a more happy love that he could come back from.

But Eren was gone.

 

"They're putting flowers into the river."

 

Levi started to tremble from hearing Eren's voice after so long.

 

"You're not going with them?"

 

"I, I have somewhere to go."

 

Saying that, Eren didn't look like he knew where he was going.

Levi suddenly remembered that the path passing through this hill led to Levi's house from the river.

And so he realized why Eren was here.

 

 

Aah,

you tried telling my mother about me

and then slipped

here.

 

Eren truly was kind and pure.

Levi wanted to cry.

 

"Aah, I see. I have to go."

 

There was a grey ticket in Eren's hands.

Levi was surprised.

That was the ticket that only goes one way.

Eren had a green ticket at that time.

Levi gasped.

This might be a chance God has given him.

In order to save Eren, he should be the one to exchange tickets this time.

 

"Hey."

 

Levi carefully asked.

 

"Will you trade that ticket for mine?"

 

It seemed Eren somehow understood that he shouldn't.

 

"Um, I'm sorry, but I can't."

 

Please, Eren.

You have to live and become happy.

 

"Please. I need that one."

 

He grasps Eren's hand and bows his head to him.

Levi's stomach hurt from the softness of Eren's hands.

Eren.

Aah, Eren.

I know too.

If it's for your sake, I'll gladly burn in fire for eternity.

 

"I understand. I understand so..."

 

Levi takes a sharp breath when Eren unexpectedly returns the grasp.

In joy, he smiles.

Eren, this time, don't get it wrong.

Leave someone like me be.

Someone like me can die.

You have to become happy.

You have to live and find happiness.

Levi wished that from the bottom of his heart.

 

But in the end, Eren went to a far away place.

Because the young Levi was stupid.

By the time Levi realized it, he was sitting right by his old self who as crying.

Eren wasn't there.

He knew why the younger him in front of him was crying.

He knew that even if he had came here sooner, and that he was the Levi here, and he loved and cherished Eren, and said he wanted Eren to live, Eren would give the green ticket to this foolish and stupid younger Levi.

 

"So Eren left."

 

Levi mumbled.

 

"He really did go."

"What do you mean by that?"

 

The young Levi's eyes were filled with anger and sadness.

But even that seemed insolent, pathetic, and unfair to Levi.

 

"What I mean?"

 

The old him was so disgusting he wanted to throw up.

And he couldn't forgive him.

 

"It's obviously because you didn't want to go back home together."

 

Regret is nothing more than regret.

You can't change the past.

The young Levi looked heartbroken and said,

 

"I was supposed to be the one to go."

 

"The one who should become happy is Eren."

 

Looking at him, Levi thought that this Levi knows nothing.

He's only thinking about himself.

He's only looking at his own suffering.

He's only looking at his own situation.

He was foolish.

For this small existence, the most beautiful person in the world, Eren died.

 

"You'll think that even more."

 

Levi said that almost to push him away.

 

"What?"

 

"After this, you'll return to your world. The train is headed that way. This has already been decided. In that world, you'll learn the truth."

 

"The truth?"

 

The fact that no one protected Eren.

Eren's mother depended on Eren yet ignored him.

Eren's father was never by Eren's side.

Whatever clothes he wore, no one would help Eren.

Eren who ate bread with no taste bit by bit.

Even if he grew thin and dirty, no one would embrace him.

 

Criticized at work

Laughed at at school

No one to talk to

No one who would talk to him

He lived life like that every day.

That was very sad.

Levi will slowly learn all this.

From the desk Eren used

From the place Eren worked

From the corner of the room Eren slept in

 

The only thing that supported Eren

 

were the memories he had with Levi.

 

Levi slowly closed his eyes.

 

"...When you return, you'll find out."

 

That was a sad future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soon, the younger Levi disappeared.

Levi stared at passing scenery from the Galaxy Train.

The ticket that Eren had traded him had turned into a green one again.

He thought that if he had the grey ticket Eren had, he would be able to go to where Eren had gone, but now he can't.

Levi could only choose the path to protect the life that Eren had protected.

That was Levi's sincerity to Eren.

No matter how much time had passed, Levi grieved.

Alone and empty.

 

 

When he realized it, Eren was sitting in front of Levi.

Eren, just like he was on that day, still looked like a child, yet beautiful.

His jacket was more faded than it was in his memories and his pants and shoes were worn out as well.

But he was more beautiful than anything else.

He was the boy that he couldn't help but love.

Overwhelmed with a whirl of emotions, Levi couldn't speak.

He felt like if he spoke, Eren would disappear.

 

"Levi."

 

Eren spoke Levi's name this time.

He looked at the Levi who was in front of him and spoke his name.

Levi stared at Eren.

 

"You're Levi, right?"

 

Levi stiffly nodded.

He nodded many times.

Eren looked sad.

Levi was so happy that Eren had called his name yet Eren looked so sad.

 

"Eren, I wanted to see you."

 

Eren smiled with a lonely expression.

 

"I did too, but I wanted to see you when you were more of a grandpa."

 

Levi paused.

This was a train that carries the dead.

Eren was sad that Levi who was still just a young man was here.

Eren continued to wish for Levi's happiness above all else.

Eren was saying that he wanted to see him as a fortunate old man who had lived a long, happy life.

Levi knew that yet his chest felt like it would get crushed.

 

"Eren, I didn't take my own life."

 

"I know. Those type of people can't get on this train."

 

Eren realized that the man who exchanged tickets with him long ago was Levi.

And he also knew that Levi wanted Eren to live and become happy as well.

But, it still ended up like this.

 

"Levi wouldn't take his own life. I know. I always watched over you."

 

Eren smiled.

Levi's shaking hands grasped Eren's.

He felt like if he didn't do that, Eren would disappear.

 

"You too..."

 

He couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes anymore.

One after another, tears fell from Levi's eyes.

 

"You should have become happy."

 

Eren quietly blinked his eyes.

 

"My situation was nothing. You were the one who should have become happy. How did you feel? How did you live? Why wasn't I with you? Why did I not talk to you so much that I felt troubled that we had nothing to talk about. Why did I let go of your hand? You told me I was your support, but I couldn't do anything."

 

Levi covered his eyes with the hand that wasn't in Eren's.

It was because his tears was making it difficult to talk.

 

"Why didn't I start to love you when you were there. I thought of you till this age, loved you to this age, loved you so much, yet why didn't I love you sooner. Then I would have ignored Jean. Then you wouldn't have ran to the hill. Then we wouldn't be here like this. We could have been together in the spring, summer, fall, winter. We could have done anything. Anything."

 

Eren wasn't in the world Levi lived in.

Even if he looked back or forward, he was nowhere.

Every time he recalled the past, Levi's heart was cut up with knives causing him suffering. But that suffering was also a sign that he was still alive.

The kinder the memories he had with Eren were, the more he suffered.

Levi continued to love.

Eren was his last love.

But Eren wasn't by his side.

 

"I couldn't do anything for you. Nothing good came out of being with me. What should I have done? What was the best option? I couldn't do anything for you. I'm so useless. I couldn't do anything for you."

 

Eren stroked Levi's hair.

Kindly patted his head.

It was almost like a kind pardoning.

It was almost like the world's only baptism.

 

"You loved me."

 

Eren's words really were like treasures.

 

"You always loved me."

 

The young Eren held Levi in his arms.

It was small and thin, even more than Levi's expectations.

But in this body was a heart with an endless supply of love.

He realized what was Eren's happiness.

 

It wasn't money.

It wasn't food.

It wasn't a warm place to sleep.

If you don't have someone to love and that person doesn't love you, you can't be happy.

 

It's true that Eren was poor and that he didn't have clothes to wear or food to eat or a place to sleep

His father, mother, people at school. No one loved him.

However, he didn't forget how to love.

He knew the happiness of being able to love.

He knew happiness from being loved by Levi.

Eren was happy.

He was truly happy.

It's true he chose to burn in order for Levi to be happy.

But the one who gave Eren happiness in the burning fire was Levi.

He continued to burn in Levi's love.

He burned in the feelings Levi had for him.

 

Levi softly placed a kiss on Eren's lips.

 

It was a chaste and pure action.

 

Eren smiled.

 

Aah, why?

Why did I not do this earlier?

 

Levi thought that way.

Eren also thought that way.

If they could go back to the time they got excited over pictures of the constellations, they would do anything.

They were shining back then.

They thought that this time would continue forever.

Levi tightly gripped Eren's hand.

He knew that if he let go of this hand now, they can never meet again.

In another world, it might have been Levi to die and Eren the one to return.

In another world, they both might have not returned.

In another world, they both might have returned

 

But in any world, for sure, Eren would love Levi.

In any world, for sure, Levi would love Eren.

 

For sure, no matter where they go, that won't change.

That was the truth.

That was true happiness.

 

It was the truth the scorpion had searched for.

 

The two both chose to burn in order for the other to be happy.

 

"Eren, I was an idiot and made so many mistakes. But, I won't get this wrong."

 

"Levi, I know. Me too. I won't get it wrong either."

 

The precious days I spent together with you.

You, who is more important than anything else.

Without you, I'm lonely.

I want you to become happy.

I want to make you happy.

Even if we can't see each other or be by each other's side.

I want you to be happy.

What is happiness?

I want to think about even that with you.

Wherever I am, I'll think of you.

No matter what I see, I'll think of you.

I love you that much.

 

"No matter how many times I die, no matter how many times I reincarnate"

 

We won't be able to see each other anymore soon.

But I love you.

I'll love you forever and ever.

 

For sure. I'll love you for eternity.

 

"I love you."

 

True happiness.

That was my meeting with you.

Yeah, that's right.

It has to be true.

 

 

God really does exist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi had collapsed from exhaustion and woke up in the hospital.

It seemed he cried while he was sleeping the entire time.

Levi knew that what he saw a dream and that it wasn't a dream

He touched his lips with his finger

He closed his eyes

 

"...Eren..."

 

A world without the one you love is truly empty, lonely, painful, and sad.

But Levi already knows what true happiness is.

 

Even if it's pointless

Lonely

Painful

Sad

As long as Levi loves Eren, he's happy.

 

"...Eren..."

 

But still, tears flowed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren

 

 

 

Levi

 

 

I

 

 

was

 

 

happy

 

 

to

 

 

 

have

 

 

met

 

 

you.


End file.
